The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of sneezing dolls and more particularly to such a doll having means for supplying a liquid to its nose, means for moving the head backward to a rear position in simulation of a sneezing seizure, means for releasing the head from its rear position and suddenly thrusting it forwardly and means connecting the releasing means to the liquid supplying means for forcing liquid through the nose upon release of the head from its rear position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.
The present invention also exemplifies improvements in a sneezing doll of the type claimed in co-pending application Ser. No. 637,336 filed Dec. 3, 1975 and assigned to the assignee of the instant application.